New Generation
by unitedsoccer2
Summary: It's been 28 years since Galbatorix's downfall, and a new set of dragon riders have surfaced. A new enemy threatens to take over Alagaësia, and the young riders soon find that only they can stop it. All Riders must work together to defeat the new enemy, referred to as the Firjhod.


**First story, so please don't hurt me…and no, I don't own ****_The Inheritance Cycle._**

**Chapter 1: ****A Scream and an Unexpected Visit**

**Keira's POV**

"Teirm isn't a fun place to live in," I complain. "You always said that I would enjoy living here, but to be honest, I don't." Yep. That's a seventeen year old complaining about what he said ten years ago. Well…at least I tried. My dad, the one I'm arguing with, never listens nor does he usually pay attention to me. It's like I don't exist! He kept cleaning the house like no one spoke. "Dad!" I wanted his attention for just one second of my life! I'm sick of being a complete nobody and it's about time I stop letting him think I'm no one.

"Listen Keira, I'm a bit busy. Why don't you go hang out with your friends?" Why couldn't I have been blessed with a mom? Seriously! Mothers actually _listen to their daughters and don't ignore them._ What happened to my mom? If I even say the word "mom" in front of Dad he'll walk into a completely different room. When I ask about her, he silently starts to busy himself with the house. Today I changed the subject after he ignored me about who she is for the 47th time, and yet here I am being told to go somewhere else.

I storm out of the house, and run to the mysterious Spine. The Spine is a range of untamed mountains that extend up and down my country, Alagaësia. People have always told me it's dangerous and to never enter alone. I never listen because, unlike them, I'm prepared. I usually have a small dagger and some rope to use in case the need arises. Of course no matter what the beast is, I can always try to outsmart it. The only reason I enjoy going there is so I can be alone, not bothered by anyone.

Once I get to the outskirts of the Spine, I slow to a jog. I enter the Spine and soon find a tall, thick tree to climb. After climbing for what seems to be ages but only a few minutes, I stopped to sit and think. I want a life; a life where I'm not invisible or a life that isn't boring. After thinking this for hours, I decide I should think positively about life. Number 1) Dad doesn't care about anything that has to do with me. That didn't work too well, now did it?

As the sun started setting in the distance, I hear a scream that brings me back to reality. It was a scream that made the hairs on my neck go up and goose bumps appear on my arms and legs. I quietly climb down the tree, afraid that whatever's out there will hear something and eventually find me. When I'm about six feet from the ground I hear the scream again. It was louder than before. It surprised me so much, I almost feel off the tree. After forcing myself to calm down, I quickly yet quietly climb down the rest of the way.

Once my feet touch the ground I start to sprint. I was scared out of my wits, and I knew that was bad because I don't scare easily. I keep running. Even when I get to Teirm, I don't stop. By now, my heart felt like it was going to burst, my lungs were burning, and every muscle in my body was screaming to **PLEASE STOP**! When I finally arrived at my house, I collapsed by the door, too tired to get up or try to open it.

A few or more minutes pass. I silently decide I should get up when I hear, "Keira?" I look up to see Dad standing by the doorway. I wonder how long he's been there…

I quickly get up. "Hi Dad," I mutter. I'm still not happy about what happened earlier.

"There's someone here to see you," he says. Who in the world would that be? I don't have many friends, and the friends I do have, don't usually visit. I look at Dad's face closely. His facial expression was all I needed. He looked worried, concerned, and…curious. Huh. Those emotions are an interesting combination.

I walk into my house to see who it is. My eyes bulge when I see the queen. Why, oh why, is Queen Nasuada here? What on earth did I do? "Queen Nasuada," I say as I bow slowly. "What brings you to my humble home?"

She smiles and says, "I have come to the city of Teirm to see all the people of the ages fourteen through nineteen. Your city is one of the last cities to keep a dragon egg for a few weeks." A DRAGON EGG?! I must be dreaming. She goes on, "You should be the first to try."

"Sorry for asking Queen Nasuada, but why me?" I ask.

"Well, you are the farthest house from the center of the city. My plan is to work to the center." She walks over to the far corner of my small living room and grabs a box. After putting it on the table, Queen Nasuada opens it. I gasp. It appeared to be a rock, but an ancient orange-red one. Besides it being orange-red there were thin, white veins that spider webbed across it. The egg was also about a foot long and oval.

"May I touch it?" I ask. She nods her head in approval. I walk to the table and pick it up. The egg was cool, frictionless, and weighed several pounds.

"If you need anything I'll be near the center of Teirm," She says. Then, Queen Nasuada opens the front door, and leaves. Without taking to Dad, I pick up the egg and walk to my room. When I enter my room, I set it down on my small, black bed. Then, I take some books off the shelf next to my door. After setting the books down, I collect the egg and put it on the open space on the shelf.

Soon, I find myself pinching my arm. Guess I still think this is a dream. Well…now I know it's not.

**What do you know? I made my first chapter with 1,030 words! I'm soooooo happy! Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible…but remember there is a thing called school and activities.**


End file.
